Simple Minds
Simple Minds - szkocka grupa rockowa, założona w 1977 w Glasgow. Grupę założyli Jim Kerr (wokalista) i Charlie Burchill (gitarzysta). Obecnie, oprócz założycieli, w skład grupy wchodzą: Mel Gaynor (perkusista), Eddie Duffy (basista) oraz Mark Taylor (klawiszowiec). Jej największym przebojem jest utwór "Don't You (Forget About Me)", skomponowany przez Keitha Forsey'a ze ścieżki dźwiękowej filmu "Klub winowajców", w reżyserii Johna Hughesa. Później wykorzystany także w reklamie Fiata. Skład Aktualni członkowie *Jim Kerr - wokal (od 1977) *Charlie Burchill - Gitara, Keyboard (od 1977) *Mel Gaynor - perkusja (Od 1982) *Eddie Duffy - Bas (od 1998) Twórczość Zespół wyłonił się z formacji punkowej Johnny And The Self-Abusers. Na początku lat 80. stali się jedną z największych europejskich gwiazd nowo powstałego gatunku New Romantic, a utworami Promised you a miracle, Glittering prize oraz Someone, somewhere in summer time zapewnili sobie wysokie miejsca na listach przebojów. Niedługo potem nagrali kolejne jak Speed your love to me czy Waterfront, a w 1985 roku uzyskali światową sławę dzięki ich najbardziej rozpoznawalnej piosence Don't you (forget about me) nagranej do równie popularnego wówczas filmu dla młodzieży The Breakfast Club. Publiczność zachwycali bardzo żywiołowymi występami, zwłaszcza Jima Kerra, który przez całe koncerty intensywnie śpiewał i energicznie tańczył. Ich brzmienie charakteryzowało się używaniem syntezatora oraz wykorzystywaniem linii gitary elektrycznej bardziej do ozdoby niż prowadzenia utworów, przy skąpej ilości solówek. Każdy kolejny przebój tryskał optymizmem i kołysał nerwy subtelnością w dźwięku z jednocześnie zachowaną dynamiką. Teksty utworów dotyczyły głównie marzeń, nie mówiły nic o złych uczuciach. W drugiej połowie lat 80. Simple Minds zmienili nieco brzmienie przechodząc z New Romantic w Pop-rock, a tekstami na płycie Street Fighting Years podjęli kwestie społeczne i polityczne. Na początku lat 90. zespół był nadal chętnie słuchany w Europie, dużą popularnością cieszyły się utwory typowo pop-rockowe Hypnotized oraz She's a river. Od tamtej pory ich gwiazda przygasła i mimo nagrywania kolejnych płyt nie potrafią uzyskać posłuchu i uznania w czasach aktualnie modnych kanonów muzyki. Simple Minds cieszą się z fanów muzyki lat 80., którzy cenią ich za ich twórczość z tamtych lat i do wysłuchania tego repertuaru przychodzą na ich koncerty. Byli członkowie *Michael MacNeil - Keyboard (1978-1989) *John Giblin - Bas (1985-1988) *Derek Forbes - Bas(1978-1985 & 1997-1998) *Brian McGee - perkusja (1977-1981) *Duncan Barnwell - Gitara (1978) *Tony Donald - Bas (1977-1978) *John Milarky - Gitar, wokal, Saksofon (1977) *Alan MacNeil - Gitara (1977) *Mark Schulman - perkusja - Good News from The Next World Tour (1994-1995) *Malcolm Foster - Bas (1989-1995) *Peter Vitesse - Keyboard (1990) *Lisa Germano - skrzypce - Street Fighting Years Tour (1989) *Robin Clarke - wokal - Once Upon A Time Tour (1985-1986) *Sue Hadjopolous - Perkusja - Once Upon A time Tour (1985-1986) *Mike Ogletree - perkusja (1982) *Kenny Hyslop - perkusja (1981-1982) Dyskografia *1979 Life in a Day *1979 Real to Real Cacophony *1980 Empires and Dance *1981 Sons and Fascination/Sister Feelings Call *1982 Celebration *1982 New Gold Dream (81-82-83-84) *1984 Sparkle in the Rain *1985 Once upon a Time *1987 Live in the City of Light *1989 Street Fighting Years *1991 Real Life *1992 Glittering Prize 81/92 *1995 Good News from the Next World *1998 Neapolis *1998 The Early Years 1977-1978 *2000 'Our Secrets are the Same *2001 Neon Lights *2001 The Best of Simple Minds *2002 Cry *2003 Early Gold *2004 'Silver Box *2005 Black & White 050505 *2009 Graffiti Soul